


Playdates

by DisasterMages



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The line moved forward and Alexander stepped forward to fill in the gap only to hear a cry from Philip. His hand going to hold Philip tighter, Alexander turned around quickly only to see another man around his age holding his own child as tightly as Alexander was holding Philip. Philip squirmed in Alexander’s arms, reaching his tiny hands to a girl about his age who was reaching back for him."</p>
<p>there might be more chapters to this, I haven't decided yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdates

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked for a hamburr fic where no one dies, cheats/gets cheated on, and no unrequited love.

Alexander’s eyes were heavy as he stood in line to pick up his coffee, it was his weekend with Philip and like his father, Philip was nonstop. Even as he felt a yawn coming on he rested his cheek against Philip’s hair. Philip had become still for half a minute, Alexander even suspected he might be sleeping. 

The line moved forward and Alexander stepped forward to fill in the gap only to hear a cry from Philip. His hand going to hold Philip tighter, Alexander turned around quickly only to see another man around his age holding his own child as tightly as Alexander was holding Philip. Philip squirmed in Alexander’s arms, reaching his tiny hands to a girl about his age who was reaching back for him. Both of them seemed to relax as they realized what had happened.

“Pardon me,” the man said, bowing his head quickly and adjusting his child.   
“No, pardon me, my name is Alexander Hamilton, and this,” Alexander paused, holding Philip closer to the little girl so they could continue to babble and grab at each other, “is my son, Philip.” Alexander smiled down at his son as if he were doing something incredible at the very moment instead of simply playing with another child.

“Aaron Burr, sir, and my daughter, Theodosia.” Aaron said simply, breaking eye contact and stepping back a bit but Alexander didn’t seem to notice.

“My darling son who’s kept me awake for almost two days straight. He hasn’t slept much either, but he’s got more energy than I do and ever will again. My son who almost didn’t even let me pick out his clothes this morning because he’s determined to do everything himself and wouldn’t listen to me when I told him he had his shoes on the wrong feet.” Alexander said, half to Aaron and half to Philip in an attempt to tease him.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Aaron said, a smile starting at the corners of his mouth as he cut off any more of Alexander’s exhausted ranting.

“That would be nice.” Alexander answered with a smile of his own as he adjusted his hold on Philip.

“How old is she?” Alexander asked, leaning forward on his elbows once they sat down and gotten the children in high chairs.

“Almost four.” Aaron muttered, feeding Theodosia oatmeal though she did seem to be giving him a fight about it. Alexander smiled over at Philip who was at the stage where he demanded to do things by himself, including eating. With a sigh Alexander realized that he was going to have to give Philip another bath before he brought him back to Eliza. 

“Philip turned four a few months ago.” Alexander said, wiping as much of the syrup as he could off of Philip’s face, fishing a hair band out of his bag go push Philip’s hair back while he ate. Philip turned away from the napkin the next time his father brought it to his face, waving at Theodosia instead. Alexander gave up with a shake of the head although he still smiled.

Aaron’s eyes moved between Theodosia, Philip, and Alexander. Alexander’s eyes were carefully scanning the entire restaurant and everyone in it, Philip seemed to share his father’s curiosity. Aaron also noted how Alexander picked at his fingers, and the faded notes written on his hands as well as the bags under his eyes. 

“What do you do, Burr?” Alexander asked, his fingers drumming on the table. Aaron looked up from the table, picking at something on his sleeve.

“I practice law.” Aaron said, looking away again as soon as he’d said it. That made Alexander lean in even closer, his elbows almost encroaching upon Aaron’s space.

“So do I, I’m surprised I’ve never seen you around before.” Alexander said excitedly.  
“New York is a very big city, Alexander.” Aaron said, stirring at Theodosia’s oatmeal and holding up another bite for her. Alexander glanced over at Philip who had either finished or simply succeeded in making it all disappear in a different fashion. 

For once in his life, Alexander remembered to check the time, his eyes growing larger as he stood up and collected Phillip from his high chair. “I’ve got to get Philip back to his mother in a few hours, but,” Alexander said, hastily scribbling down a series of numbers “we can set up a playdate. Maybe I can buy you a drink.” Alexander grabbed his bag and was gone in ten minutes, Philip waving over Alexander’s shoulder. 

Aaron waited until he couldn’t see Alexander’s back anymore to look at the scrap of paper, if he concentrated, he could make out a one and a seven. Aaron smiled as he tucked the number into his pocket.


End file.
